


it's hard to dance with a devil on my back

by tryinagain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gryffindor Finn, Gryffindor Poe, Hufflepuff Rosé, Slytherin Ben, ravenclaw rey
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryinagain/pseuds/tryinagain
Summary: Rey tem grandes planos para se formar em Hogwarts e decide chamar a única pessoa que poderia fazer disso possível: Ben Solo, o sonserino que ainda achava engraçado brincar de flertar com ela.





	it's hard to dance with a devil on my back

**Author's Note:**

> escrevi essa fic inteira em três dias depois de um hiatus de dois anos eu não nem me CABENDO de tanta felicidade. levando isso em consideração, favor ignorar que a ideia da rey nem é tão revolucionária assim.
> 
> ps.: negarei esse shipp até a morte mas tão bonito o rosto........................

“Ok, meu ponto é” disse Rey, apoiando o livro na mesa da biblioteca e sentando-se em frente a Ben. “que trouxas aprendem genética e polinômios e sintaxe no ensino médio, mas nós, bruxos, não aprendemos nada disso e é bastante prejudicial.”

“Apenas se um de nós quiser seguir carreira no mundo trouxa.” Ben argumentou.

“O que é válido, considerando…” Rey se interrompeu ao ver a sobrancelha arqueada do colega. “É válido, sim! Toda ciência bruxa é dependente da varinha e, sem ela, nós somos basicamente inúteis.”

“Aposto que metade dessa biblioteca pode argumentar contra você. Existem bruxos que não precisam utilizar a varinha.”

“Tipo quais?”

“Merlin.”

Rey riu baixo.

“Merlin é o equivalente bruxo do Deus cristão, não acho que conta.”

“Não, ele é uma figura real histórica!” Ben rebateu. “É como… o Jesus de vocês.”

Rey sorriu, convencida.

“Jesus também é parte da religião cristã, Ben. E nem todo mundo acredita n’Ele.”

Ben rolou os olhos e apontou para o livro.

“E o que você quer com isso, afinal? Nós já temos aulas para aprender sobre elementos químicos inflamáveis.”

“ _Não_ , nós temos aulas para filosofar sobre o porquê trouxas precisam de combustíveis para o fogo. E quem ensina sobre como funciona é um bruxo que nunca nem teve uma aula de Química básica!”

Ben não respondeu, apenas parou para observar Rey. Algo estava a incomodando e ele não sabia dizer o que era, mas tinha certeza que não era ligado ao sistema educacional em Hogwarts.

Uma forte característica de passar sete anos em uma escola era que os alunos não eram transferidos com frequência. Logo, sete anos eram vividos entre basicamente as mesmas pessoas. No primeiro ano, Rey e Ben nem mesmo se olhavam. No terceiro, eles já competiam pelas melhores notas. Agora, entrando no sétimo ano, eles tinham convivido o bastante para superar as barreiras e se entregarem à rotina de um estudante bruxo normal em uma escola que _finalmente_ não matava ninguém a cada ano letivo. Seus maiores inimigos eram os trabalhos intermináveis e a escolha de carreiras. Os dois logo notaram que tinham prioridades maiores do que brigar entre si. Com essa evolução, aprenderam a prestar mais atenção um ao outro. Dessa forma (e por ser um bom observador em geral), Ben sabia dizer que Rey estava mais agitada do que costume.

Mas talvez não seria uma boa ideia trazer a questão à tona no momento.

“Como isso vai ajudar em Poções?” Ben perguntou. Rey sorriu e seus olhos brilharam como se estivesse esperando a pergunta.

“Eu tive uma ideia.”

  
  
  
  


O Três Vassouras estava, para variar, lotado. Era de se esperar no primeiro fim de semana após o início da temporada de Quadribol que pelo menos setenta e cinco por cento da Grifinória estivesse comemorando no local. Rey adorava o clima de festa e o bar cheio fazia com que ela se sentisse mais alterada do que a cerveja agindo em seu organismo. Ou talvez fosse a influência de Poe sobre o grupo, para variar.

“Eu vou me formar como o melhor goleiro da história dessa escola!” Poe gritou no bar, levantando o copo de firewhiskey e derramando parte na pobre Rose, sentada na mesa ao lado. A garota somente agitou a varinha para secar o líquido em seu livro e continuou a ler.

Durante o jogo, um balaço atingiu Poe no estômago, mas o grifinório conseguiu defender os três aros até Finn pegar o pomo. Foi bastante impressivo, apesar do goleiro ter adquirido um hematoma absurdo na barriga e provavelmente não conseguir se mexer direito pelas próximas três semanas. Não que Poe fosse descansar por esse motivo.

Rey se inclinou para falar no ouvido de Finn:

“Não é melhor tirar aquele copo da mão dele?”

“Já tentei.” Finn respondeu. “Ele conjura de volta.”

“E trocar por água?”

“Ele jogou a água em mim.”

Rey rolou os olhos enquanto Finn deu de ombros. Poe não era o aluno mais reservado e discreto do planeta, mas costumava ser mais responsável e não tão festeiro. Rey não conseguiu manter contato com os dois durante as férias, mas sabia que ambos tinham passado um tempo juntos.

“Por que ele está tão…?”

“Exagerado?” Finn completou pela amiga. Deu um sorriso amarelo antes de responder. “Acho que ele está tentando fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal.”

“Que coisas?”

“Rey!” Poe chamou, aproximando-se e sentando na cadeira ao lado da corvinal. “Cadê o seu amigo?”

“Ele não é meu amigo, nós só estamos fazendo um projeto juntos.” Rey percebeu que cometeu um erro ao responder a pergunta sem que Poe precisasse esclarecer o sujeito da frase. Sabendo disso, Dameron sorriu.

“Que projeto? As aulas começaram não têm nem um mês.” Finn perguntou.

“Finn, amigo, nossa pequena Rey _não seria_ nossa pequena Rey se não começasse a se preocupar _antes_.”

“Obrigada, _pais_.” Rey ironizou. Finn corou enquanto Poe se levantava para comemorar a vitória do jogo com outro colega recém chegado no bar.

“Mas eu estou falando sério,” Finn continuou. ”que projeto você precisa fazer com _Ben Solo_?”

“Bem, considerando nossas escolhas de carreiras e ele ser o _segundo_ melhor aluno do nosso ano, eu pensei em juntar forças.”

“E trabalhar com um cara que até o quinto ano você basicamente desprezava.”

“ _Sim_ , da mesma forma que eu não gostava nem de você nem do Poe, mas agora eu gosto.”

Finn se afastou, ofendido.

“Você tá comparando _eu e o Poe_ com o _Ben Solo_?”

Rey fez uma careta.

“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.”

“Isso soa estranho. Ele olha pra você como se quisesse te comer.” Rey arregalou os olhos, seu rosto tomando um tom avermelhado rapidamente e Finn logo tratou de se corrigir: “Eu quis dizer _literalmente_ , tipo um canibal!”

“Tanto faz, não é verdade. Nós só nos falamos por conta das aulas. E porque tá todo mundo trancado nesse castelo nos últimos sete anos.”

“Poderíamos ficar aqui por mais dez anos e ainda assim eu não confiaria nele. Ou na _corja_ de sonserinos em geral.”

“Você tá sendo antiquado.”

“Se eu ver você junto com _Armitage Hux_ , vou ter que cortar os laços, Rey.”

A garota riu e tomou um gole da sua cerveja. Não queria ter que falar sobre a relação (mesmo que precária e superficial, até onde ela acreditava) que tinha com Ben. Era puramente acadêmico. E só.

  
  
  
  


A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas costumava ser a preferida de Ben, ao entrar em Hogwarts. A professora, Ahsoka Tano, era uma bruxa puro sangue que um dia tinha trabalhado como auror junto ao seu avô. Ben achava que seria a melhor aula em Hogwarts, se não fosse pelas referências que a sra. Tano fazia aos seus pais. E Ben, à medida que os anos passaram, teve razões o bastante para desgostar de qualquer menção a eles.

Ele se sentou na carteira mais longe da mesa da professora, sendo um dos últimos a entrar, como de costume. Os alunos conversavam entre si, arrumando seus materiais e esperando a professora. A aula era dividida entre Sonserina e Grifinória, o que significava que Ben tinha que aturar os debates entre a sra Tano e Poe Dameron. Naquele dia, porém, ele também notou que, além de Poe, teria que aturar Finn olhando em sua direção como se estivesse desconfiado.

Ben tentou ignorar, mas, depois que a professora começou a anotar os conceitos no quadro e Finn ainda olhava para ele com a mesma expressão, o sonserino começou a se irritar.

“O que é?” Ele sussurrou. 

Finn, que estava a duas carteiras à direita de Ben, entendeu o recado. Virou para seu pergaminho e começou a escrever. Logo depois, Ben recebeu um pedaço do papel dobrado levitando até sua carteira. 

_Fique longe dela_ , Finn escreveu. Ben sorriu torto para o colega de sala e não mandou resposta. 

“Seu amigo não gosta de mim.” Ben comentou com Rey, enquanto os dois estavam na biblioteca, analisando diagramas.

“Qual deles?” Rey perguntou, sem tirar os olhos das anotações que fazia.

“Finn.” Rey estalou a língua, mas não respondeu. Ben tomou isso como um incentivo para provocá-la. “Você pode dizer ao seu namorado que nós podemos estudar outras opções.”

“Um: ele não é meu namorado, você sabe disso. E dois: que opções?”

“Relacionamento poliamoroso, por exemplo.” Rey olhou para ele de imediato. “Você está linda hoje.”

Ela o ignorou e voltou para o trabalho. Aquele comportamento era típico de Ben desde o quarto ano, mais ou menos. A partir do momento que a competição por notas parou de ser um motivo de ódio entre os dois, os demais estudantes passaram a imaginar algum tipo de tensão sexual reprimida entre eles. Rey achava que Ben tinha apenas se rendido à história para não se incomodar com ela, mas ele era o único a ainda alimentar aquilo através de elogios e cantadas sutis. Rey decidiu não se importar, pois sabia que era apenas brincadeira.

Eles queriam desenvolver uma solução que introduzisse energia elétrica nas casas de família bruxas, mas que não necessitasse de hidrelétricas para funcionar. Eles sabiam que muitos bruxos ainda não confiavam em lâmpadas e utilizavam velas, portanto Rey não podia chegar na casa das pessoas querendo instalar um lustre. Mas ao mesmo tempo, as velas precisavam ser trocadas eventualmente. O que Rey tinha proposto era criar um pavio que alimentaria a chama para sempre.

“Mas nós já temos isso.” Disse Ben quando Rey apresentou a ideia. “É possível conjurar uma chama que dure para sempre.”

“Sim, mas existem limitações, além de serem possivelmente letais. E o mais importante:” Ela baixou a voz e se aproximou dele. “essa tecnologia está disponível para trouxas?”

“Trouxas não têm luminárias eletrônicas?”

“Eu estava pensando em algo menos danoso para o meio ambiente, que fosse completamente natural.”

“O Ministério vetaria a venda do produto na mesma hora.”

“ _A não ser_ que nós tivéssemos uma explicação totalmente mecânica e _não mágica_ para isso.”

Ao entender o raciocínio de Rey, Ben sorriu para ela, empolgado, e aceitou participar do projeto sem hesitar de novo. Seu talento em Poções e disciplina nos trabalhos tinham sido motivos para Rey chamar Ben, e não qualquer outro amigo seu, para atuar no projeto. Mas ele secretamente alimentava a esperança de que havia algo mais. Só precisava usar o foco que tinha nos trabalhos acadêmicos em Rey e nas coisas que ela não falava sobre si mesma.

  
  
  
  


Rey, Finn e Poe tinham Transfiguração juntos, mas por algum motivo que Rey não sabia, parecia que o três eram estranhos um para o outro durante toda a lição que a professora Holdo passou. Ao final da aula, Finn foi o primeiro a se levantar e ir embora. Enquanto os demais alunos o seguiam, Rey se aproximou de Poe para saber se estava tudo bem.

“É, ele tá ferrado em Herbologia.”

“E só?” Rey estreitou os olhos para Poe. Uma matéria não era o bastante para deixar Finn tão ansioso.

Poe coçou a cabeça, seguindo o corredor para a aula de Feitiços.

“Eu não sei?”

“Tá soando como uma pergunta.”

“Eu não sei!”

Rey levantou as mãos, em rendição. 

“Vocês estão sempre juntos, então eu assumi…”

“É, eu sei. Ele veio comentando que eu tava diferente, mais distante. Mas não faz sentido, a gente literalmente _divide_ um dormitório!”

“Você tá um pouquinho diferente mesmo…” Rey admitiu em um pio de voz.

Poe olhou para ela, sério.

“Você acha?”

“O que _eu_ acho é que alguma coisa aconteceu entre as férias e, para variar, vocês não estão tratando do assunto. E aí fica esse elefante na sala.”

Eles pararam na sala de aula em que Poe deveria entrar. Antes de separarem caminhos, Rey segurou a mão do amigo:

“Conversa com ele.”

Poe assistiu Rey se afastar com pressa para não perder sua aula, pensando em como abordar o assunto com Finn quando era algo _tão grande_ e que poderia possivelmente acabar com toda uma amizade.

  
  
  
  


A neve tinha coberto Hogwarts de branco e seus alunos andavam todos com cachecóis cobrindo o rosto e as mãos enluvadas. Havia uma parte boa sobre o inverno, entretanto, que era o jantar. Rey queria saber _quem era_ o responsável pelas sopas que esquentavam ela por dentro durante toda a noite - uma refeição a qual ela jamais teria acesso no orfanato onde morava. 

Na mesa ao lado, Ben também aproveitava a ceia, considerando que só tinha refeições como aquela em casos muito especiais. Casos esses em que seus pais finalmente tiravam uma folga do trabalho para fingir que eram uma família feliz, e não algo já arruinado. Ben costumava gostar dessas oportunidades quando era mais novo, mas, após alguns anos, ficou difícil não ver o casamento em pedaços ou sentir a frieza de uma casa vazia.

O Natal estava se aproximando e muitos alunos ficavam cada vez mais extasiados com a possibilidade de ir pra casa e descansar das aulas por alguns dias. Rey ficaria em Hogwarts, porque não aguentava mais ter que dividir o cobertor com mais duas crianças dentro de um quarto sem espaço para elas. Não aguentava o peso de ter dezesseis anos e não ter sido adotada ainda. Especialmente, não aguentava o olhar das assistentes sociais quando ela respondia que não, ainda não tinha conseguido emprego, até porque não era nem mesmo possível enquanto ela estava estudando. 

Ben também ficaria em Hogwarts porque os Natais sempre eram mais felizes na escola do que em casa. E agora, com o projeto que fazia com Rey, ambos tinham outras questões para pensar do que a vida miserável que tinham foram da escola.

Finn também ficava na escola porque, assim como Ben, tinha problemas com a sua família. Com pais militares, a magia de Finn ainda não era bem vista, especialmente por ele ter precisado sair do colégio militar e ir para um internato longe demais de casa. Sua mãe ainda não engolia o fato de não poder visitar o filho dentro de Hogwarts, mas Finn achava que era melhor assim. Tanto seu pai como sua mãe vinham de altas patentes no exército, não eram meros civis. Só o fato de saberem que seu filho era bruxo já os fazia correr grande perigo - não que os pais de Finn quisessem realmente fazer parte da vida do filho. Não, se fosse por seu pai, Finn renegaria toda a sua magia para bater continência a um general. Então, em todos os Natais e por boa parte de suas férias, Finn passava ao lado de Poe.

Poe, ao contrário dos amigos, não tem problemas em família. Em todos os recessos possíveis o grifinório voltava para casa, ajudava sua mãe a manter o jardim e seu pai a comparar preços no supermercado. É uma despesa a mais quando ele traz Finn, mas seus pais nunca reclamaram e o amigo também sempre foi muito grato. Por isso, com a aproximação do Natal, Poe já começava a juntar todas as suas economias ganhas através das apostas nos jogos de quadribol para comprar os presentes para Finn e seus pais. Ele gostava de manter o orgulho que seus pais tinham de si intacto.

Mas, por enquanto, era apenas Novembro e todos os alunos ainda estavam ali, desfrutando do mesmo jantar e tentando se aquecer do mesmo frio.

Rey não sabia que Ben ficaria em Hogwarts naquele Natal. Foi a Hogsmeade no primeiro Sábado durante o recesso e encontrou o colega caminhando pela vila. Ela acenou, assistindo ele caminhar a seu encontro.

“Vai passar o feriado aqui?” Ela perguntou.

“Sim. Pensei em adiantar algumas coisas do projeto.”

“É, eu também.” Rey deu um sorriso fraco. Ela não tinha pensado no projeto ainda, apenas em descansar durante alguns dias.

Ben sabia que ela iria ficar na escola por conta do orfanato. Em algum ponto dos sete anos estudando juntos, aquilo já não era segredo para muitos dos colegas de Rey. Ela não se importava, outros alunos também vinham de orfanatos, alunos que foram bem sucedidos depois de se formarem. Mas ainda assim, não gostava de usar a sua condição para adquirir pena, portanto, Rey não falava muito sobre seu passado. Sabendo disso, Ben não pressionou.

“Eu estava indo comprar mais penas e pergaminhos. Me acompanha?” Ele perguntou.

Rey assentiu e os dois começaram a caminhar. O vento batia em seu rosto e ela estava arrependida de não ter trazido um cachecol. Mas pelo menos tinha parado de nevar, o que era sempre uma vantagem. Manteve as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco e a cabeça baixa para não sofrer tanto com a ventania. Ben notou que a garota se encolhia e sugeriu que eles corressem até a loja, onde estaria mais quente. Eles seguiram até o local e entraram, vendo outros estudantes também fazendo suas compras. Rey seguiu Ben pela loja, escolhendo mais tinta para si enquanto o sonserino também pegava mais materiais.

Rey não passava tanto tempo com Ben como estava passando naquele ano. E, até então, tudo tinha sido sob a desculpa do projeto. Aquela era a primeira vez que eles saíam como algo próximo de amigos. E, considerando esse fato, Rey gostava de como eles conseguiam ficar confortavelmente em silêncio. Talvez fosse porque estavam acostumados a trabalharem dessa forma. Ou talvez porque já estivessem habituados um ao outro. Ela jamais imaginaria que poderia ser assim, mas ficava feliz em saber que Ben Solo não era tão inatingível como gostava de aparentar. Ele era só mais um de seus colegas, com sua vida pessoal e seus problemas pessoais, assim como ela. 

Quando entrou em Hogwarts, Rey lembrou que todos falavam do filho de Leia e Han Solo, dois grandes aurores das últimas décadas. E aparentemente Leia vinha de uma família de aurores famosos, filha de um comandante e uma ministra, então todos imaginavam como Ben viria a ser: carismático como o pai ou articulado como a mãe? Nada disso. O que Rey viu foi um menino quieto, mas competitivo, que idolatrava o avô e dizia estudar para ser auror como ele.

Aquilo era estranho para ela: ter toda uma linhagem familiar e querer seguir os passos de antecedentes. Rey jamais tinha conhecido nem seus pais, que dirá o resto de sua família. Suas ambições tinham tudo a ver com ela, e _apenas_ com ela. Ben tinha a vida marcada pela sua família, e era óbvio de ver.

Pensando nisso, Rey perguntou:

“O que você vai fazer após os resultados dos NEWTs?”

Ben, pego de surpresa, olhou para ela e hesitou antes de responder.

“Quero viajar e me especializar em poções.”

Rey arqueou as sobrancelhas.

“Eu achei que você queria ser auror? Foi isso que disse à sra. Tano no primeiro ano.”

Ben riu, mas seu sorriso parecia mais sarcástico do que real.

“Você lembra?” Ele suspirou. “Auror não é uma profissão tão legal assim.”

“Eu achava que todos os bruxos quisessem ser aurores. É como estudar para medicina no mundo trouxa.”

“Hum…” Ben olhou para frente, enquanto eles andavam por Hogsmeade carregando as sacolas de compras. “Bem, sim, é uma profissão de bastante prestígio financeiro e social. Mas é uma das mais perigosas também.”

“Existem domadores de dragões.” Rey apontou. “É bastante perigoso.”

O olhar de Ben ficou distante, como se ele estivesse lembrando de algo.

“Pessoas são piores do que dragões.”

“Como assim?”

“Pessoas machucam além do senso de defesa. Machucam só porque podem. Só porque são ruins. Pessoas são podres, em essência.”

Rey discordava. Havia um tempo onde ela tinha raiva das pessoas a sua volta e da injustiça no mundo. Sabe-se lá por qual motivo seus pais deram à luz e decidiram não manter a criança porque, enquanto isso, ela estava presa ao Estado e de onde só poderia se desvincular quando alguém a escolhesse. Entretanto, ninguém a escolheu até então… E as crianças só são atrativas até certo ponto. As assistentes sociais já não acreditavam que Rey seria adotada. Especialmente porque ela não estava disponível para receber visitas durante boa parte do ano desde que tinha onze anos. E _ainda assim_ , nos dias atuais, ela não conseguia se deixar sentir raiva sobre as coisas que ela não tinha. Talvez seus pais não tivessem condições de criá-la, nem instrução sobre como prevenir ou abortar uma criança. Talvez as famílias que a visitaram antes de Rey vir para Hogwarts não eram aptas para adotar uma criança; ela sabia que havia todo um acompanhamento e que uma adoção não dependia apenas da sua conduta. Rey preferia pensar que não teve uma família não porque o mundo tivesse sido injusto _com ela_ , mas porque o mundo era injusto com todo mundo. 

Considerando essa linha de pensamento, Rey se considerava alguém capaz de ver que a vida não estava fácil para ninguém e todo mundo tinha seu próprio demônio ao qual lutar. Isso não os fazia melhores ou piores que os demais. 

“Você realmente acredita que absolutamente todo ser humano é ruim?” Perguntou ela.

Ben voltou de seus próprios pensamentos e balançou a cabeça.

“Não tenho certeza. Mas vi meus pais prenderem pessoas com recursos, que viviam bem, mas que cometeram crimes por razões esdrúxulas.”

“Como quais?”

Ben parou e virou-se para Rey. Ele olhou em volta para as pessoas passeando na rua e baixou a voz.

“Você lembra do Lord das Trevas, Sheev Palptine? Já ouviu falar dele?”

“Eu tive aula de História da Magia também, Ben.” Rey rolou os olhos, mantendo o tom divertido.

“Meu avô o prendeu. E todo mundo achava que o mal tinha sido combatido, mas as pessoas que concordaram com a filosofia de Palpatine permaneceram. Meus pais prenderam muitas dessas pessoas também porque elas acreditavam que a soberania dos sangue puros deveria ser mantida. Então, além de assassinarem pessoas como você, eles também se infiltraram no Ministério e aumentaram impostos para famílias que não eram de sangue puros, fazendo muita gente falir na tentativa de obrigar as pessoas a se dissociarem com qualquer nascido trouxa ou meio sangue que houvesse. E pessoas como você ou como seu amigo Finn, por exemplo, também não conseguiriam empregos devido a boa parte das grandes empresas bruxas serem financiadas por antigos seguidores do Palpatine.”

Rey o encarou em silêncio. Ela sabia de toda aquela história, é claro, eles aprendiam tudo isso em aula. Mas ela não sabia da consequência direta que havia tido em Ben.

“Pessoas poderosas, inteligentes, que poderiam ter trazido grandes avanços para a comunidade bruxa foram dizimadas em nome de uma limpeza étnica.” Ben passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado. “Eu não conseguiria lidar com isso, Rey. Não sem perder a cabeça.”

Ele suspirou, baixando o olhar.

“Acho até que foi isso que aconteceu com meus pais. Que eles perderam a cabeça.”

Em um ato mais impulsivo que racional, Rey pôs a mão no ombro de Ben, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

“Esse mundo é ruim, mas existem pessoas pelas quais vale a pena lutar, cada um da melhor forma que puder. Se rodear de poções ou dragões também não vai te isentar de ser afetado pela desgraça. Você pode fazer o seu melhor, sendo auror ou não, ou pode ser cúmplice das ruínas. É nisso que eu acredito.”

“Eu acredito em ficar neutro.”

Rey voltou a andar, Ben seguindo a seu lado.

“Considerando a História, o silêncio te faz cúmplice. Um dia, você vai precisar atuar por um lado. E é melhor que seja aquele em que você acredita, caso contrário será forçado a agir pelo outro.”

  
  
  
  


O castelo parecia muito maior com a quantidade de alunos reduzida. Rey gostava mais de explorar o lugar do que ficar na Sala Comunal, apesar das paredes serem mais geladas e o vento castigar sua pele. Entretanto, na Sala Comunal ela não tinha amigos. E nos corredores, ela tinha Ben. 

Eles ainda trabalhavam no projeto de Poções, escrevendo sem parar, as costas curvadas em livros. As mãos de Rey já estavam manchadas de tinta. Ela pousou a pena por um momento e se espreguiçou, ouvindo as juntas estalarem. Ben olhou para ela.

“Ficando velha, Rey?”

“Sim.” Ela suspirou. “Não tenho mais idade para isso.”

“Na verdade, nós deveríamos parar para nos alongar ao invés de passar horas sentados.”

Rey olhou para Ben, esperando que fosse uma piada. Ben Solo estava a convidando para se alongar, de repente. Não fazia qualquer sentido. E, ainda assim, ele a encarava, esperando resposta.

“Espera, é sério? Você quer que a gente se alongue?”

“Sim. O que é que tem?”

Ela pensou por um momento, então deu de ombros e se levantou.

“Ok, por onde eu começo?”

Ele a instruiu a pressionar a palma da mão com os dedos virados para baixo, para cima e depois as costas da mão. Giraram os pulsos nos sentidos horário e anti horário. Fizeram o mesmo com os tornozelos e dobraram o tronco até as pontas dos dedos tocarem os pés. Ben fez Rey segurar o cotovelo, forçando o braço para o lado, em ambos os braços.

“Viu?” Disse ele, voltando a se sentar. “Não é ruim.”

“Eu não pensava em você como alguém que fazia qualquer esforço físico em geral.”

“Bom, eu passo muito tempo debruçado em uma mesa escrevendo trabalhos. Torna-se necessário eventualmente.”

Rey assentiu e pegou a pena de novo, decidida a terminar sua conclusão do capítulo. Aparentemente, Ben traria bons hábitos para ela, o que era sempre bom. Rey esperava poder fazer o mesmo por ele, de forma que ambos fizessem bom proveito daquela amizade estranha.

Tinha acabado de virar a página quando notou Ben sorrir torto para ela e arquear uma sobrancelha.

“E eu não sabia que você sequer pensava sobre mim, mas é uma boa notícia.”

Rey rolou os olhos, mas acabou rindo junto.

“Por que você continua nessa brincadeira? Todo mundo já parou.”

“Não é uma brincadeira!”

“Claro…”

Enquanto Rey voltava a ler, Ben a observava. Ela realmente não tinha nem ideia? Ele já tinha percebido que a corvinal não levava as suas cantadas a sério, mas imaginava que Rey pelo menos _soubesse_ que o interesse era real. Entretanto, pelo visto, ela não sabia. Ben sabia que teria que falar com ela, porém, uma coisa era flertar com alguém que ria das investidas, outra bem diferente era chamá-la para sair. Não para comprar pergaminhos, mas um encontro. Um encontro de verdade. Ben nunca teve um encontro com ninguém na vida, como é que ele convidaria Rey?

Eles tinham uma semana pela frente para que Ben pudesse descobrir um jeito. Antes que Finn chegasse e enchesse a cabeça de Rey de bobagens contra ele.

  
  
  
  


Rey não comemorava o Natal, já que não era cristã. Ben costumava ser, mas o Natal nunca era uma data boa com ele. Assim, ambos passaram o dia lendo mais teses de químicos trouxas (que, por sinal, Rey tinha achado na biblioteca de Hogwarts sob muito custo) no Grande Salão junto com outras crianças, saindo dali apenas enquanto a mesa de jantar estava sendo preparada.

“Você já foi para casa alguma vez no Natal?” Ben perguntou.

“Eu costumava ir, até o segundo ano.” Rey respondeu, cortando um pedaço da carne em seu prato. “Tinha uma amiga que me avisava se chegava algum presente para mim. Porque nós deixávamos cartas para o Papai Noel e essas cartas eram pegas por voluntários que nos compravam os presentes. No segundo ano, ninguém pegou minha carta, então eu não fui e também não mandei mais carta nenhuma. Acabei não indo mais. É menos uma boca para eles alimentarem.”

Rey deu de ombros e continuou a comer. Ela não era uma mulher digna de pena, mas o coração de Ben apertou da mesma forma. Independentemente da situação da sua família, ele ainda recebia presentes dos pais, tios e avós. Era mais simbólico do que qualquer coisa; um sinal dizendo _“nós ainda estamos aqui”_. Boa parte das vezes, Ben achava aquilo uma piada, mas os presentes eram sempre bons. Ele não tinha do que reclamar.

“Amanhã,” disse o sonserino. “vamos descansar do projeto? Acho que a sra. Offee não aguenta mais olhar na nossa cara.”

“Claro.” Ela assentiu.

Ben achava que eles mereciam, considerando o tempo que estava investindo na pesquisa. Mas em especial porque a coruja de sua mãe com certeza entraria por um dos vitrais naquele mesmo salão logo amanhã cedo para despejar uma carta que deixaria Ben amargo pelo resto do dia. Por quanto mais tempo ele conseguisse protelar, melhor.

Rey acordou cedo e desceu para tomar o café da manhã antes que boa parte dos colegas e professores que ficaram no castelo chegassem no Salão. Ela sentou na mesa da Corvinal, servindo-se de torrada e ovos fritos. Rey se perguntava se receberia alguma carta naquela manhã, para variar. Ela não tinha notícias do orfanato desde setembro. Até onde sabia, o governo tinha cortado algumas verbas, então eles estavam dependendo de doações de roupas para passar o inverno. Talvez não tivessem nem mesmo dinheiro para o envio de correspondências. Talvez não tivessem dinheiro nem mesmo para mandar correspondência.

Quando Ben chegou para tomar café, encontrou Rey perdida em pensamentos em sua mesa. A moça nem mesmo olhou para cima quando ele se sentou. E, pela expressão que fazia, não parecia feliz.

“Rey?” Ela finalmente olhou para ele, voltando ao normal, e sorriu. “Bom dia. Dormiu bem?”

“Sim. Apesar de sonhar com ceras de vela com mais frequência do que queria.”

Ele riu. Fazia sentido, eles tinham visto tanto sobre como produzir velas nos últimos quatro meses do que viram em toda a vida. 

Ben mal tinha feito seu prato quando as corujas chegaram. Rey olhou para cima no mesmo instante. Ele não estranhou, provavelmente ela estava esperando uma carta dos amigos. Entretanto, a única ave que se aproximou deles foi C3PO, a coruja de sua mãe, jogando um pacote na mesa.

“Feliz Natal, 3PO.” Suspirou Ben, colocando a tigela com biscoitos de água e sal perto do pássaro. Abriu o pacote sem nenhuma animação, notando que Rey, entretanto, parecia mais curiosa que ele mesmo. “Não precisa ficar assim, provavelmente é só roupa.”

Mas não era _só_ roupa. Seus pais tinham lhe enviado um moletom e, junto, tinha uma caixa de biscoitos da sua avó e uma carta. Ben deixou o moletom e a carta de lado, optando por abrir a caixa e dividir os doces com Rey.

“Minha avó faz esses.” Ben explicou. “Eles são ótimos. Prove.”

Rey pegou um biscoito e comeu. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e sorriu, gemendo em concordância. 

“Ah, então esse é o gosto de um biscoito de vó!”

Ben riu. Era um hobbie da Ministra Amidala, algo que foi mais desenvolvido após ela se aposentar e principalmente depois que seu marido morreu. No fim das contas, ela era tão boa cozinheira como era diplomata.

“Você não vai ler a carta?” Rey apontou para o papel que ele tinha escolhi ignorar.

“Ah… Não. Não agora.”

Ela entendeu que aquilo era privado e não comentou mais. Pegou outro biscoito da caixa e assistiu seus colegas abrindo os presentes. Rey suspirou. Nem Finn nem Poe mandaram respostas sobre a carta que ela havia enviado ontem. Ela imaginava se eles haviam, enfim, feito as pazes.

“A sua amiga não mandou notícias?” Perguntou Ben.

“O quê?” Rey, que estava distraída, olhou para ele.

“Você disse ontem que tinha uma amiga que te avisava sobre os presentes.”

“Ah. Sim. Nós não nos falamos mais, faz muito tempo.”

“E os amigos daqui?”

Rey rolou os olhos.

“Espero que estejam na cama, se resolvendo.” no mesmo instante.

“Esse é o seu modo de resolver problemas?” Ele abriu um sorriso largo. “E nós aqui, dialogando!”

Rey caiu na risada, tentando esconder a vergonha. Após se recompor, ela explicou:

“Finn e Poe estão meio que brigados? Não sei. Alguma coisa aconteceu entre eles e eles estão um pouco distantes. Mas até onde eu sei, Finn está passando as férias com Poe e a família, então eles vão ter que se acertar, eventualmente.”

“Ah… Achei que eles fossem um casal de verdade.”

Rey estreitou os olhos e se aproximou.

“Eu acho que são. Ou que serão um dia? Quer dizer, olha o jeito como os dois se olham!”

“Eu não presto atenção nisso.”

“Bom, eu presto. Porque eles estão ao meu lado. Eu, Finn, Poe e a tensão sexual entre os dois.”

Ben assentiu, compreendendo a situação. Conseguia ver que Rey não estava realmente frustrada e que o grupo tinha a sua própria dinâmica, onde algumas questões talvez não fossem resolvidas de forma tão rápida. 

Ele continuou a comer, muito ciente da ideia que teve no dia anterior de aproveitar o Natal para descansar das pesquisas e passar um tempo com a moça. Entretanto, apesar de ter passado a noite inteira pensando, ele não sabia como Rey passava seu tempo. É claro, havia dezenas de salas vazias naquele momento, mas ele não ousaria sugerir visitar qualquer uma delas. Não ainda, pelo menos. Imaginava se ela tinha tido alguma ideia ou se sequer planejava passar o dia com ele. 

“O que você vai fazer hoje, Rey?” Ele perguntou de repente.

“Dormir, provavelmente. E ver se consigo furtar chocolate quente da cozinha.”

“Você não precisa _furtar_ ,” Ben informou. “os elfos fazem, se você pedir.”

“Ah. Bem, eu não costumo ir, Poe sempre traz algum doce de lá e diz que foi contrabandeado.”

Ben rolou os olhos.

“Não, é só pedir, de verdade.” Então, ele parou para pensar. “Espera, que tipo de doces?”

“Bolos, Ben! Ele não traz drogas para nós, se foi isso que você pensou.”

“Você que falou em contrabando!” Rey balançou a cabeça com a defesa do amigo. Ben continuou: “Eu estava pensando em ir ao Três Vassouras. Quer ir comigo?”

“Acho que está fechado. Hoje é feriado internacional.”

“Oh.”

Algo em Ben apagou. Não havia muito o que se fazer por ali, afinal. Se o pub estivesse fechado, muito provavelmente Hogsmeade inteira também estaria. E aquele castelo enorme estava praticamente vazio! Ele deveria ter planejado melhor…

“Você sabe jogar qualquer jogo de cartas trouxa?” Rey perguntou. “Eu tenho um baralho.”

  
  
  
  


Durante toda a manhã Rey ensinou Ben a jogar canastra. Ela pensou em jogar pôquer, mas não era tão divertido em dois. Com a hora do almoço, eles pararam, mas logo terminaram mais uma rodada após a refeição. O jogo terminava com quem atingisse três mil pontos primeiro. Rey, que tinha jogado aquilo sua vida inteira, estava bem perto de ganhar.

“Ok, assim é fácil, eu aprendi a jogar _hoje_.” Ben reclamou. “Não é nem uma vitória para você.”

“Uma vitória é sempre uma vitória.”

“Vamos terminar esse e fazer uma aposta no próximo.” Rey ergueu uma sobrancelha e aguardou o sonserino terminar. “Se eu ganhar…”

“Sem nenhuma sacanagem, por favor.”

“Quando eu fui sacana com você?” Ben encarou a corvinal e, recebendo o silêncio como resposta, ele continuou: “Se eu ganhar, você me deve um favor. Se você ganhar, eu te devo.”

“Que tipo de favor?”

“Não sei, um trabalho de Trigonometria, um jantar, me levar de volta para o castelo se eu passar mal no Três Vassouras, qualquer coisa.”

“Eu não vou limpar vômito.”

“Não vou te pedir isso.” Ele estendeu a mão. “Fechado?”

Ela apertou a mão de Ben, determinada a ganhar, fingindo não ter prestado atenção nas sugestões do outro.

“Fechado.”

Como previsto, Rey ganhou a primeira partida. Agora, embaralhando as cartas para começarem a nova contagem de pontos, ela se sentia revigorada. A moça podia ser bastante competitiva em algumas situações. Ela sabia que Ben era competitivo _sempre_. Era interessante jogar com ele. Enquanto dividia as cartas entre eles, Rey percebeu que _gostava_ da companhia do outro. Além do profissionalismo no estudo, além do jogo, somente por Ben ser quem era. Rey sentia-se confortável ao lado dele.

Ben observou a garota sorrir enquanto dava as cartas. Arrumando sua mão, percebeu que tinha recebido muitos coringas, então talvez ele já começasse vencendo. Ben tinha proposto aquilo porque era uma chance de finalmente ter uma abertura a falar com Rey sobre seus sentimentos sem ser estranho. Ele não queria simplesmente chegar em um momento e _falar_. Não queria assustar Rey justo agora que tinha adquirido a sua confiança. Logo, a chance de ter um encontro poderia esclarecer o assunto de uma vez por todas.

Ao contrário do que Ben pensava, ele não ganhou a primeira rodada. Rey era mais rápida no jogo que ele. Então, o rapaz tentou distraí-la.

“Tem algo diferente em você hoje. Cortou o cabelo?” Rey olhou para ele, rindo confusa. “Não? Ficou muito bom em você!”

“Não adianta, eu ainda vou ficar com o lixo porque eu sei que você precisa desse quatro de ouros.”

“Não, é sério, não preciso.” Ele riu. “Você é linda, não pegue o lixo.”

“Já estou pensando no meu favor.”

“Fique à vontade para ser sacana comigo.” Ben jogou, piscando para ela.

“Ah, eu serei! Eu…” Ela parou para mudar algumas cartas de lugar em sua mão e estendeu duas trincas no chão a sua frente. “Eu serei a mais sacana das mulheres.”

Ben olhou para ela, deixando claro que havia tomado a frase com más intenções. Rey o apressou para jogar, mas não conseguiu esconder a vermelhidão no rosto.

E assim seguiram, com o céu escurecendo e começando a nevar no lado de fora. Já era quase hora do jantar quando havia uma diferença de cento e vinte pontos entre os dois e eles começavam a última rodada.

“No último Natal,” Rey quebrou o silêncio entre eles após receber as cartas de Ben. “Finn conseguiu uma garrafa de hidromel sabe-se lá onde. Foi a primeira vez que eu bebi.”

“Começou bem.”

“Sim,” ela riu com a memória. “e aquilo era tão forte que eu não consegui beber mais que um copo.”

“Mas você não tinha bebido cerveja amanteigada antes?”

“Ah, Ben, não conta, né.”

“Sim… Bom, e como foi?”

“Foi um pouco antes do Natal, na verdade, porque Poe queria que nós três passássemos as férias juntos, pelo menos um pouco. Fomos no campo de quadribol, sob a desculpa de que os dois iriam treinar, mas acabamos os três debaixo da arquibancada. Eles beberam metade de garrafa. Finn caiu no sono, Poe começou a cantar e eu só sentei lá, escutando. Acho que dormi também.”

Ben sorriu, tirando uma carta do baralho e jogando outra ao lado. Não sabia como Rey ficava quando estava embriagada, mas às vezes não era difícil de imaginar. Quando estava com os amigos grifinórios e ria até chorar, as maçãs do rosto ficavam muito vermelhas. Ben assumia que era assim que ela ficava.

As coisas seriam mais fáceis se eles estivessem sob o efeito de álcool… Mas Ben não queria que Rey se esquecesse no dia seguinte. Ou que sentisse que deveria ter uma reação que, quando sóbria, não teria.

“E você?”

“O quê?” Ele saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para ela.

“Quando foi a primeira vez que bebeu?”

“Com uns oito ou nove anos. Meu pai acreditava que não tinha problema que eu experimentasse, desde que fosse ao lado deles.” Ben riu baixo. “Minha mãe ficou louca.”

“Eu também ficaria.” Rey comentou.

“É, mas eu não gostei, então só cuspi na planta e voltei a brincar.”

“Bom garoto!” Ben deu de ombros e Rey continuou: “Mas você já ficou bêbado antes. Dizem que as festas de comemoração de quadribol na Sonserina são intensas.”

“Verdade. Já fiquei, no quinto ano. Bebi tanta firewhisy que acordei com febre.”

Rey gargalhou.

“Que exagero!”

“Não, é sério!”

“Você ficou doente por causa do álcool?”

“Eu fiquei doente por causa da _firewhisky_. Não é qualquer coisa que te dá esse efeito.”

“Sim, os demais só dão cirrose.”

“Boa.”

“Eu meio que não entendo essa glorificação que todo mundo dá para bebida alcoólica.”

“Acho que as pessoas se reprimem demais e precisam de uma desculpa para se soltar. Qualquer coisa, você pode colocar a culpa no álcool e vai ser tomado como válido.”

Ben se sentiu hipócrita assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca. Como se ele pudesse julgar alguém - não sabia se confessar sem ser pela influência de uma terceira força. Álcool, apostas… Qual era a diferença? Ele era um covarde.

“Você se reprime, então?” Ben levantou a cabeça, alarmado com a pergunta de Rey. Era como se ela tivesse lido a sua mente. “Por conta do quanto você bebe nas festas.”

“Não é tão frequente como você imagina. Mas, sim, acho que eu não me sinto livre para ser eu mesmo.”

“É, eu entendo. Pressão familiar?” Ben assentiu. “Para mim, é como se cada erro fosse me arrastar para uma vida que eu sou fadada a ter e não quero.”

“Que vida?”

“Eu fui muito sortuda de ter nascido bruxa. Qualquer outra pessoa na minha condição a esse ponto não estaria sendo tão feliz.”

“Como assim?”

Rey apontou para si.

“Orfã de dezesseis anos não adotada ainda? Se eu fosse trouxa, estaria em um colégio público, me esforçando para conseguir bolsa em alguma faculdade de prestígio e trabalhando para guardar dinheiro para me manter lá. As chances de sucesso seriam bem baixas.”

“Ou não.” Ben sinalizou. “Afinal, você _foi_ colocada na Corvinal por algum motivo. Não consegue pensar em um porquê?” Rey sorriu, desviando o olhar. “Vamos... nada?”

“Você vai me fazer falar?”

“Com certeza.”

“Foi a minha inteligência.”

“Ah, sim! A mesma inteligência que estaria em você, mágica ou não, e que te faria conseguir uma bolsa escola muito fácil.”

Rey sorriu para ele, agradecida. Por um instante, o jogo foi esquecido, e eles apenas trocaram olhares. Ela já estava habituada a presença de Ben, ele agora fazia parte da sua vida. Não sabia por quanto tempo, nem se duraria após a escola, mas esperava, do fundo do seu coração, que sim. Rey reconhecia que aquela cumplicidade que eles tinham não era encontrada em qualquer lugar. Foi a mesma cumplicidade que ela encontrou em Finn e, consequentemente, em Poe. Agora Ben também era seu amigo, independentemente do que as outras pessoas tivessem a dizer sobre ele. 

Eles voltaram a jogar e Ben bateu primeiro, pegando o baralho morto direto. Rey sabia que o jogo já estava perdido para ela e que ele tinha ganhado de lavada, mas ficou em silêncio para não deixá-lo convencido demais.

Uma vez que o jogo acabou e eles guardaram as cartas, Rey perguntou:

“Ok, qual favor você vai pedir?”

Ben hesitou por um momento e suspirou.

“Eu não sei ainda. Acho melhor comermos primeiro.”

“Ben, o Grande Salão fechou há muito tempo.”

“Espera, é sério?” Rey assentiu e Ben bufou. “Eu tô com fome, e você?”

“ _Muita_.”

“Acho que é hora de você conhecer a cozinha, então.”

  
  
  
  


Foi um dos Natais mais agradáveis que Ben teve até então. Exceto pelo seu admirável dom de ser um covarde. Passou um dia inteiro ao lado de Rey e em momento _nenhum_ conseguiu ser franco com ela sobre seus sentimentos. Seguiu frustrado para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina após deixar Rey na torre da Corvinal. Pretendia tomar um banho e cair na cama, fingir que foi só um dia normal ao lado de uma amiga muito querida, ao invés de pensar na realidade onde ele foi um grandessíssimo banana.

Rey, por outro lado, subiu para o dormitório intrigada, mas feliz. Tentava adivinhar qual favor Ben pediria dela, no entanto, o sonserino era uma incógnita. Ela sabia que ele tinha notas excelentes, logo, não seria ajuda acadêmica. Ele não costumava quebrar as regras da escola, então também não seria cobertura ou qualquer coisa que pudesse prejudicá-la. O que Ben Solo poderia querer dela, afinal?

  
  
  
  


Quando as aulas recomeçaram e o castelo voltou a encher, até mesmo as paredes pareciam mais aquecidas, apesar de ainda ser Janeiro e o frio assolar a região. Rey logo notou uma diferença entre Finn e Poe, mas não sabia apontar exatamente o que era. Ao ver os dois, ela estreitou os olhos.

“E o elefante na sala?”

“Que elefante?” Brincou Poe. “Que sala? Estamos em terreno aberto aqui!”

“Conta pra ela, Poe.” Finn cotovelou o amigo.

“Sim, conta pra ela, Poe, ela está bem curiosa.” Rey reforçou.

“Eu me assumi bissexual.” Soltou ele em um fôlego só.

“ _O quê?_ ” Rey gritou. Tomou o amigo em um abraço e disparou as perguntas. “E como foi? Seus pais são religiosos? Eles te aceitaram? Eles reagiram bem? Como você está se sentindo?”

“Foi estranho, bruxos não têm religião, eu não sei bem ainda, minha mãe ainda tá confusa pelo _conceito_ de bissexualidade, mas os dois me abraçaram quando eu entrei no trem e eu estou me sentindo muito, muito, _muito_ aliviado.”

Rey mantinha o sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas então ela olhou para Finn, que se manteve acanhado durante o diálogo.

“Você já sabia?” Ela perguntou ao amigo.

“Na verdade, não.” Finn respondeu. “Ele saiu do armário para literalmente todo mundo nesse Natal… Ah, droga! Tenho que falar com a Rose, ela vai me ajudar em Herbologia. Vejo vocês depois!”

E Finn sai correndo atrás da lufa-lufa que tinha acabado de passar pela porta do castelo. Rey virou-se para Poe, cujo sorriso tinha se apagado, e tudo se encaixou para ela.

“ _Droga_ , você não contou para ele ainda.”

“Sobre…?”

“Sobre os seus sentimentos.”

Poe olhou para ela, triste.

“Não. Eu não queria vomitar tudo de uma vez e talvez acabar com toda uma amizade.”

Rey entendia. Apesar de conhecer os dois há anos, ela não costumava assumir as reações de ninguém. E apesar de Finn ser bastante mente aberta, mesmo vindo de uma família rígida e tradicional, ela não podia dizer com certeza se Finn correspondia os sentimentos de Poe.

Ela passou o braço ao redor dos ombros do amigo.

“Vem, vamos jantar, e aí você me conta como foi o Natal e eu te conto como foi o meu.”

“Um saco, eu aposto.”

“Na verdade, eu perdi uma aposta para Ben Solo, então não foi tão ruim assim.”

Poe olhou para ela, assustado.

“Você tá mancomunando com o inimigo, é isso?”

Rey riu alto, sabendo que teria que jantar na mesa da Grifinória naquele dia para esclarecer aquela história.

  
  
  
  


No primeiro fim de semana após as aulas começarem, os três foram ao Três Vassouras sob a promessa de Finn de pagar a primeira rodada de cerveja amanteigada. Rey finalmente tinha conseguido convencer os dois a deixarem Ben se juntar ao passeio sob a desculpa de que queria que os amigos o conhecessem melhor. A verdade, porém, era que Rey sentia falta da companhia de Ben, a qual ela não teve essa semana devido a correria das aulas e as primeiras provas serem marcadas.

Combinou de encontrá-lo na porta do pub, e lá estava ele, esperando por ela, parecendo muito descolado e inalcançável. Rey jamais admitiria para alguém o quanto ela tinha gostado daquela visão.

“Ele parece mais alto.” Poe comentou, desconfiado.

“Acho que você não tinha prestado atenção nele ainda.”

“É, bom, eu tenho _critérios_...”

“Ben, oi!” Rey interrompeu o amigo antes que eles começassem a se alfinetar. 

“Oi.” Ele sorriu para ela. 

Rey meio que ficou esperando alguma piadinha, mas Ben parecia bem mais retraído agora que não era somente ela. Mas não tinha problema, logo todos se habituariam às presenças uns dos outros e seriam amigos.

“Vamos entrar, tá frio aqui fora.” Finn sugeriu. 

Pegaram uma mesa nos fundos do pub. Poe sentou-se na ponta, de onde conseguiria sair com facilidade se outro de seus amigos aparecesse. Finn ficou ao seu lado, porque os dois eram inseparáveis. Restou a Rey e Ben ficarem encostados à parede. E justamente porque os dois tinham melhor acesso ao bar, Poe e Finn foram buscar as cervejas primeiro, deixando Ben e Rey sozinhos. Visto pelo número de pessoas no balcão, talvez ficassem sozinhos por algum tempo.

“Tem certeza que não tem problema eu estar aqui?” Ben perguntou.

“Claro que não! Você vai ver, eles logo vão se acostumar com você e vai ficar tudo bem.”

Ben assentiu e se ajeitou melhor na cadeira. Era desconcertante ficar tão perto assim de Rey, mas ele contava com a sua capacidade de ser discreto. Pelo menos, em frente aos amigos de Rey.

“Você tá bonita.” Ele comentou, aproximando-se da corvinal. “É só porque eu vim?”

“Ah, estava demorando…” Rey tirou os cabelos do ombro, tentando desviar da cantada com outra piada. “Essa sou eu naturalmente.”

“É verdade, você é bonita naturalmente. Mas seus cílios estão maiores e sua boca está brilhando. Seu batom tem sabor?”

Rey ficou desconcertada por um momento e tentou escondeu isso ao desviar o rosto. Entretanto, Ben notou que tinha lhe faltado a resposta; não porque ela tinha decidido ignorá-lo, mas por vergonha. Ele riu baixo. Ao ouvir a risada, Rey voltou a encará-lo, dessa vez séria.

“Por que você ainda faz essas brincadeiras?”

Antes que Ben pudesse responder, os amigos de Rey voltaram, cada um com duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada. Sentaram-se e dividiram as bebidas. Finn, que conhecia Rey mais que ninguém na mesa, logo notou algo de errado com a amiga.

“Qual é o assunto?”

“Ben trazendo à tona piadas do quarto ano.” Rey rolou os olhos. Porém, logo trocou de expressão para conversar com o amigo. “Seus pais te mandaram alguma coisa?”

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Poe encarava Ben sem disfarçar. Aproximando-se do sonserino, ele perguntou, com a voz mais baixa possível para que Rey não escutasse:

“Se ela te achou decente o bastante para sair conosco, eu acredito. Mas que história é essa de aposta perdida e troca de favores?”

Ben, que bebia sua cerveja, quase engasgou. Engoliu a bebida e respondeu:

“Nós jogamos cartas, ela perdeu e a pena era dever um favor. Vou pedir que ela corrija algum trabalho meu, algo assim.”

Poe assentiu, parecendo aceitar, mas ainda o encarando com desconfiança. Ben odiava aquele olhar. Ele não tinha feito nada contra ninguém exceto não ser o que esperavam dele - e isso não era motivo para que fosse tratado daquela forma. Pensando nisso, Ben se aproximou de Poe e o confrontou:

“Escuta, eu não vou forçar ela a nada, se é isso que você pensa de mim.”

Poe suspirou.

“Nós protegemos a Rey de tudo. Quer dizer, você já sabe como ela é, faz amizade com _todos_.” Ben sabia, mas ainda não concordava com a imagem que Poe tinha dele. Mesmo assim, ficou em silêncio enquanto o outro continuava. “Então, não, eu não confio em você ainda da mesma forma que não confiaria em qualquer outra pessoa que de repente passasse a andar com a gente.”

“Ok, eu entendo.” Ben assentiu. E entendia, de verdade. Não o tranquilizava, mas ele entendia.

A segunda rodada foi paga por Ben, numa tentativa de agradar Rey ao agradar seus amigos. Com o passar do tempo, o bar foi enchendo e ficando mais abafado. Por ser mais retraído, Ben não participava tanto da conversa entre os três, algo que não passava despercebido por Rey. Ela tentava botá-lo na conversa a todo custo, um gesto que Finn também adotou, mais pela amiga do que por Ben. O sonserino sentia-se grato, mas não estava a vontade ainda para conversar livremente. Pediu um momento, dizendo que sairia para tomar um ar e se levantou. Rey o assistiu sair e, assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Ben, ela fuzilou Poe com os olhos.

“Você não tá ajudando!”

“Nós conversamos. Ele sabe porque eu estou assim.”

“E por que seria?”

Poe suspirou.

“Eu não confio nele, Rey… Sei lá, o cara é estranho.”

“Não tem nada de estranho!”

“Ele é basicamente a personificação da Sonserina, além de andar com o babaca do Armitage Hux.”

“E daí?”

“E daí que andar com aquele otário é passar pano para as bobagens que ele diz.” Poe bufou, murmurando: “Aquele nazistinha de merda.”

“Ben não fala com Hux há muito tempo.” Finn sinalizou. 

Poe se virou para ele no mesmo instante:

“Você tá _defendendo_ ele?”

“Rey é madura o bastante para saber com quem ela anda.”

“Não dá para confiar em todo mundo.”

“Eu confio em você.” Rey argumentou.

A moça se levantou, sem querer brigar com o amigo, e seguiu para a porta de entrada. A mudança de temperatura atingiu Rey em cheio e ela se abraçou, esfregando os braços para se esquentar. Olhou para os lados e localizou Ben um pouco mais afastado, encostado na parede, terminando um cigarro. 

“Não sabia que você fumava.” Rey disse ao se aproximar.

“Só quando fico agitado.”

“Olha, me desculpa, eu realmente achei que seria uma boa ideia que vocês se conhecessem.”

“Eles são legais, só não confiam em mim ainda.”

“Eles não têm razão para não confiar em você.”

Ben fez careta, balançando a cabeça. Rey suspirou, encostando-se à parede ao lado dele. Sua mão agora estava entre seu braço e o de Ben. Ela puxou o casaco dele entre dois de seus dedos apenas para chamar sua atenção.

“Eu não entendo.” Disse ela. “Esse negócio de já conhecer alguém desconfiando dela. Não sei fazer isso.”

“É uma qualidade sua, mas pode ser perigoso em algumas situações.”

Rey fez desenhos no asfalto com o restante de neve que ainda não tinha derretido. O passeio que ela tinha organizado tão bem não estava saindo conforme o planejado. Ela tremia, mas não sabia dizer bem se era de frio ou de estresse. Ben também não saberia dizer, mas por via das dúvidas passou o braço por cima do ombro da corvinal, puxando-a para um abraço. Rey olhou para cima, em silêncio. Sem olhar para ela, ele perguntou:

“Cadê o seu casaco?”

“Lá dentro.” Estreitando os olhos, ela observou o pescoço dele ficar rosado. “Você tá _corando_?”

Como se a moça queimasse, Ben se afastou, deixando Rey gelada novamente.

“Vamos voltar. Aqui está muito frio.”

Mas, antes que Ben pudesse ir, Rey segurou a mão do sonserino. Ele parou e olhou para ela, alarmado. Rey tinha um olhar em seu rosto, de alguém que compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas como era possível? Até então, ela se defendia de todas as suas investidas e Ben sempre fazia parecer que eram brincadeiras inocentes. Suas mãos gelaram e seu coração acelerou. 

“Você fica flertando comigo o tempo todo. Por que mantém a piada?”

Ben engoliu em seco.

“Não é piada.”

“De verdade, Ben…”

“Mas eu _estou_ falando a verdade!” Ele se aproximou, sentindo-se exasperado. “Em todas as vezes, eu sempre falei a verdade, acredite em mim.”

Rey tinha uma facilidade muito grande em acreditar nas pessoas. Entretanto, a ideia de que _Ben Solo_ pudesse gostar dela dessa forma não tinha passado pela sua cabeça. Nos últimos meses, eles tinham se aproximado mais desde que se conheceram, mas Rey tomou a atitude de Ben como normal, sem segundas intenções. Toda vez que ela se afetava por algum de seus comentários, Rey imaginava estar vendo coisas que não existiam… Mas, agora, tudo fazia sentido.

Eles estavam pertos o bastante para sentirem o perfume um do outro. Rey olhou para baixou e pensou em segurar a outra mão de Ben também. Seu dedos tremeram para fazer a ação, mas, antes que pudesse completar, Ben tomou a mão dela na sua. 

Naquele instante, ações tão pequenas se tornaram indícios. Pelo menos, era assim que Rey via. Até mesmo sua respiração saía mais devagar, pelo medo que sentia de quebrar o momento. Mal sabia ela que Ben estava mais receoso ainda. Rey olhou pra cima, vendo o amigo engolir em seco. Ela olhou para seus lábios e Ben tomou aquilo como um sinal para avançar. Devagar, dando tempo para Rey se afastar se quisesse, ele tocou seus lábios nos dela. Percebendo que ela não iria se afastar, Ben suspirou e a beijou, enfim. Levou suas mãos para o cabelo da moça, sem saber por quanto tempo tinha se imaginado fazendo isso. Rey imediatamente tocou sua cintura por baixo do casaco, tentando esquentar as mãos. O pensamento fez Ben sorrir em meio ao beijo. Ela se afastou, deixando um último toque rápido em seus lábios antes de abraçá-lo.

“Você devia ter me contado.”

Ben beijou seus cabelos.

“Devia mesmo.”

“Por que não contou?”

“Eu tinha medo.”

Rey levantou o rosto do peito de Ben apenas para beijar seu pescoço antes de voltar a se esconder no suéter dele.

“Eu teria medo também.” Ela revelou. “Mas agora você não precisa ter.”

Ben sempre teria, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. A única coisa que vinha a sua mente no momento era como ele inteiro estava arrepiado, da cabeça aos pés. Até seus neurônios estavam arrepiados. Ele se perguntava se Rey também se sentia daquela forma. 

Ele abaixou a cabeça para falar em seu ouvido:

“Eu faria disso o meu favor. Um dia, quero dizer. Pediria para você sair comigo.”

“Não seria um favor, Ben…”

“Mas nós podemos? Algum dia?”

Rey levantou o olhar para ele e sorriu.

“Quando você quiser.”

Ele tinha que beijá-la novamente depois da resposta, simplesmente _tinha_. 

  
  
  
  


Rey se sentia estranha. Tinha medo de que _tudo_ se tornasse estranho e que eles não mais agissem como amigos. Porque, afinal, não ficou decidido se estavam namorando ou não. Ficaram mais um tempo do lado de fora do pub, mas acabaram entrando por conta do frio. E depois disso, a noite seguiu normal, como se o momento entre eles não tivesse existido. Voltaram para o castelo, seguiram para as suas Salas Comunais e agora Rey teria que encontrar Ben no café da manhã. O que eles tinham agora significava que ela teria que fazer suas refeições na mesa da Sonserina?

Antes de chegar ao Grande Salão, Rey encontrou Finn e Rose descendo as escadas. Correu pelos degraus abaixo a fim de conversar com o melhor amigo, esbarrando com outros alunos pelo caminho. A lufa-lufa carregava um pote com uma suculenta o qual quase foi ao chão com o susto que levou quando Rey se aproximou deles.

“Oi, Rose! Preciso roubar o Finn por um momento, tudo bem?”

“Sim, tudo bem…” Mas antes de terminar a frase, a corvinal já tinha puxado o amigo escada acima.

“Não precisava ter sido rude com ela.” Finn ralhou. “Ela tá me ajudando!”

“E eu preciso da _sua_ ajuda.”

Falando rápido, Rey deu um resumo do que tinha acontecido no fim de semana enquanto Finn a escutava com os olhos arregalados.

“Então é real, ele realmente quer te comer?” Rey deu um tapa no braço do amigo, que se encolheu antes de consertar: “Desculpa, mas agora a gente sabe que isso não é mais piada. Você não pode negar.”

“ _Não tá_ me ajudando. Eu só estou pensando em como agir perto dele a partir de agora e você já está falando em sexo.”

“Aja normalmente. Qual é o problema?”

“O problema é que o normal entre nós é dois amigos a um metro de distância porque eles _não estão_ juntos.”

Finn suspirou.

“Eu não sou o conselheiro amoroso do grupo, mas conheço você, Rey. Vai no seu ritmo e descubram as coisas juntos.”

“Ok.” Ela assentiu. “Isso significa que eu tenho que comer na mesa da Sonserina?”

“Absolutamente não.”

Rey assentiu de novo, mais veementemente dessa vez. Os dois seguiram para o Grande Salão, que já se encontrava lotado de crianças se alimentando. Ela não conseguiu não procurar por Ben. Encontrou o sonserino na mesa da sua Casa, de onde ele acenou para ela. Rey acenou de volta e seguiu para sentar na mesa da Corvinal. Ben não pareceu ficar incomodado, o que era um bom sinal. Ela suspirou, aliviada. Estava se preocupando demais com coisas pequenas, pensou. Eles poderiam se falar antes das aulas, afinal de contas. Sem problemas.

  
  
  
  


Rey tinha, pelo visto, muitos problemas.

“Poe beijou você?” Ela perguntou. Finn, sentado ao seu lado e parecendo bastante desorientado, apenas assentiu. “E você… gostou?”

O amigo hesitou, fazendo careta.

“...Talvez?”

“Você já beijou homens antes?” Finn balançou a cabeça. “Mas já beijou mulheres?” Ele assentiu dessa vez. “Então, isso faz de você bissexual também.”

“Ou…” Finn baixou a voz. “ _Poe_ ssexual.” Ele olhou para Rey, alarmado. “Ele é meu melhor amigo! Eu não posso gostar dele.”

“É claro que pode!”

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e Rey decidiu não pressioná-lo. Não sabia se Finn tinha notado o modo como Poe olhava para ele durante todos esses anos, nem se o amigo tinha olhado para qualquer homem com interesse. Agora, isso não importava mais. Finn tinha a expressão de alguém cujo o mundo tivesse se aberto na sua frente. Rey o abraçou pelos ombros.

“Ele é seu melhor amigo, as coisas serão mais fáceis entre vocês.”

“Ou não. Porque, se não der certo, talvez só a amizade não se sustente.”

“Quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? Seis anos? A história de vocês não vai acabar por causa de um _beijo_.”

Finn olhou para Rey de modo sério.

“Não foi só um beijo. Poe _gosta_ de mim. De verdade. Eu não quero magoá-lo.”

“Você… Gosta dele de volta?”

“Eu não sei.” Respondeu Finn rapidamente. “Eu não sou gay.”

Rey suspirou. Suspeitava que Finn estava mais pensando em como as pessoas reagiriam do que na sua sexualidade em si. E aquela era uma questão bem difícil e delicada de lidar.

“O que você respondeu quando Poe conversou com você?”

“Que eu precisava pensar.” Finn pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. “Vou ter que pedir para a professora Holdo me trocar de dormitório.”

“Não seja ridículo.”

“É isso, ou resolver essa questão em menos de vinte e quatro horas.”

“Não precisa ter pressa, sei que Poe vai entender.”

Finn voltou seu olhar para Rey, sofrido. Ela não compreendia que Finn não queria que Poe _entendesse_ , não queria que o amigo engolisse um sentimento por conta dos medos do outro. Aquela situação inteira era injusta e todas as soluções não pareciam exatamente _boas_ para Finn.

“Se estivéssemos só nós dois, eu e ele, em algum lugar onde ninguém soubesse quem nós éramos…” Finn pensou alto.

Isso acendeu um alerta para Rey.

“Mas a questão é:” Ela baixou a voz. “você gosta dele também?”

Finn ficou em silêncio, encarando a paisagem a sua frente. Ele sabia a resposta bem dentro de si, mas não tinha coragem para falar em voz alta ainda. Muito menos de lidar com as consequências.

  
  
  
  


“Então, nós finalmente temos a nossa primeira fórmula para a vela permanente!” Rey comemorou de pé, mantendo a voz baixa para não incomodar ninguém na biblioteca.

“Sim,” Ben concordou, ainda sentado em frente à folha de pergaminho na qual tinha acabado de escrever.. “e boa parte dos ingredientes podem ser adquiridos nos terrenos da escola.”

“E o resto?”

Ele entortou a boca, mostrando os dentes em uma careta de incerteza.

“Acredito que não possam ser trazidos para cá.”

“Mas, considerando o projeto, você acha que eles não vão deixar?”

“São artigos perigosos e nós não somos especialistas.”

O entusiasmo de Rey murchou. Ela apoiou uma das mãos na mesa e a outra na cintura, olhando para o nada.

“Desse jeito, nós ficaremos apenas na teoria. Precisamos comprovar nossa tese de alguma forma.”

Ben cobriu a mão dela com a sua, chamando a atenção de Rey. Ela notou a expressão do sonserino e logo assumiu que ele já tinha algo planejado.

“Podemos sempre _sair_ da escola.”

“Ainda somos menores de idade, precisaríamos de permissão.”

“Rey,” Ben juntou as sobrancelhas e crispou os lábios, fazendo descaso dela. “você está sendo inocente de propósito porque sabe que fica adorável dessa forma, não é?”

“O quê? Como nosso experimento virou uma sessão de paquera?”

“Nós podemos sair, conseguir os artigos e comprovar a fórmula sem ninguém saber.”

A curiosidade no rosto de Rey caiu.

“Todos os professores sabem que nós estamos trabalhando nisso, Ben.”

“Mas não sabem o quão a frente nós estamos. Temos cinco meses para apresentar isso na prova prática dos NEWTs, todos os outros alunos ainda estão fazendo seus trabalhos teóricos.”

“O qual nós também ainda não terminamos.” Rey lembrou.

“ _Mas_ o qual já está muito mais adiantado.”

“Como você planeja comprar essas coisas? Duvido que irão vender para você na Borgin & Burkes.”

Ben sorriu descrente; que ideias essa garota tinha!

“Não sou eu que vou comprar e não será lá. A Borgin vende antiguidades, não vamos achar nada proveitoso com eles.”

“Quem vai aceitar contrabandear itens inflamáveis para dentro de uma escola?”

“Meu pai.”

  
  
  
  


Rey imaginou que toda a negociação entre Ben e o pai ocorresse somente entre eles. Ela não tinha imaginado que estaria presente na situação e nem desconfiou quando o amigo a chamou para passar o Sábado no Três Vassouras, mas lá estava Rey, sentada a frente do grande auror Han Solo. Possivelmente seu mais-ou-menos-quase-talvez-futuro-sogro. O termo a deixava desconfortável.

“Então, Rey,” disse Han. “você é quem teve a ideia do pavio interminável?”

“Sim, senhor.”

“Não precisa me chamar dessa forma.”

“Me desculpe, sen- ah, Han.” Ela pigarreeou, tentando não parecer mais envergonhada do que se sentia. E Ben, ao invés de ajudar, apenas observava a cena com um sorriso de canto. “Imaginei que nós pudésssemos criar uma tecnologia barata, acessível e duradoura. E que pudesse ser comercializada no mundo trouxa também.”

Ben bateu seu joelho levemente no dela para sinalizar. De imediato, Rey soube que tinha deixado escapar informações demais. Han franziu a testa, mostrando-se sério e desconfiado.

“Essa é uma infração à lei que eu não posso concordar.”

“Tudo bem, pai,” Ben tentou consertar. “todos os ingredientes são cultivados pelos trouxas também.”

“O fogo fará a cera da vela derreter,” Rey explicou. “mas desde o líquido até o vapor eliminado pela chama será reutilizado para refazer uma nova vela.”

“Mas se a fumaça também será utilizada, então essas velas de vocês não emitiriam calor, apenas serviriam para iluminação.” Han argumentou.

Rey e Ben se entreolharam, notando uma falha no produto.

“Bem, não conseguiríamos fazer a vela emitir calor sem mágica, então, por enquanto, sim, seriam apenas alternativas melhores para iluminação.” Ben explicou.

Han comprimiu os lábios, olhando em volta. Então, voltando-se para eles, ele continuou:

“Escutem, eu consigo os produtos, mas, se tudo der certo, _por favor_ não se esqueçam de patentear essa ideia antes que ela se espalhe por aí.”

“Nós já conversamos sobre isso.” Rey se adiantou, com um sorriso. “E, por nos ajudar, o senhor vai receber dez por cento do lucro que vier.”

Han caiu na risada.

“Então vocês são legítimos empreendedores!” Ele estendeu a mão, a qual Rey se apressou para apertar. “Combinado. Dentro de uma semana nos encontramos aqui de novo.”

Antes de saírem, Han bateu nas costas do filho e sorriu para Rey.

“Sua mãe também vai gostar da namorada, Ben.”

E, afastando-se do casal, Han Solo aparatou de volta para o Ministério da Magia, onde trabalhava, deixando dois adolescentes corados e tentando _não_ olhar um para o outro.

  
  
  
  


Hogwarts estava ficando mais quente com a chegada da primavera. Tinha se tornado mais confortável levar os livros da biblioteca para o jardim e acomodar-se embaixo de uma das grandes árvores do terreno. Muito alunos, especialmente os do quinto e sétimo ano, passavam seu tempo livre estudando para as provas - no entanto, sem sombra de dúvidas, os formandos estavam claramente mais exaustos.

“Vou me arrepender disso no futuro,” disse Rey, encostando a cabeça do tronco da árvore e virando para olhar Ben, sentado ao seu lado. “mas mal posso esperar para que esse ano acabe. Meu cérebro está latejando por tanto conteúdo decorado.”

“Achei que vocês gostassem de estudar, na Corvinal.” Respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

“Nós gostamos de _aprender_. É diferente. Eu odeio ter que decorar esses conceitos. Torna o aprendizado mil vezes mais difícil.”

“Você quer trabalhar como educadora, depois que sair daqui?”

Rey estreitou os olhos, pensando antes de responder.

“Na verdade, não. Mas não seria uma carreira ruim.”

“O que você vai fazer então?” Ben marcou a página que estava lendo e fechou o livro, colocando-o ao seu lado. 

Agora Rey tinha toda a sua atenção e isso a deixava um pouco desconcertada.

“Eu gostaria de viajar o mundo. Especialmente, indo atrás de outras culturas dentro do mundo bruxo.” Ela sorriu triste. “Não acho que será possível fazer isso num futuro próximo, então serei curandeira.”

“Mas você _quer ser_ curandeira?”

“Sim. É um emprego estável e que vai poder me proporcionar as viagens que eu quero.”

“Isso é prático.”

Ela aumentou o sorriso.

“Eu sou prática.”

“Eu sei disso.”

Ben se aproximou para beijá-la, mas logo notou que Rey tinha paralisado. Ele parou, muito próximo da corvinal, e levantou o olhar para ela, levando sua mão para o rosto da moça.

“O que houve?” Sussurrou ele.

Rey lambeu os lábios e engoliu em seco. Ben acompanhou todo o movimento.

“É que… Eu não sei onde nós estamos. Ou como agir com você.” Respondeu ela também com a voz baixa.

Rey tinha a necessidade constante de tocar Ben quando eles estavam juntos. Não importava se fossem apenas seus antebraços na mesa enquanto estavam escrevendo na biblioteca ou conversar brincando com os dedos do sonserino. E ela sabia que o gesto era recíproco da parte dele: sentia Ben mexer nos seus cabelos quando Rey ficava cansada demais e deitava a cabeça na mesa, assim como reconhecia quando ele tocava sua cintura para não esbarrar em outros estudantes se ela estivesse muito animada em um assunto enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores.

Amigos não faziam esse tipo de coisa. Amigos não se beijavam, não se desejavam, não sentiam a necessidade de estar perto o tempo todo. Ela sentia falta dele até quando ia dormir! Algumas aulas tinham se tornado mais interessantes porque Ben estaria lá. E Rey não era obtusa a ponto de não entender o que estava sentindo. 

Ben sentia-se inseguro o tempo todo. Sempre imaginava que a qualquer momento Rey revelaria que não correspondia seus sentimentos ou que os carinhos trocados eram os mesmos que ela direcionava aos amigos. Entretanto, a garota acabava provando que seus pensamentos estavam errados. Fosse pelos olhares que ele notava ela dar em sua direção ou pelo modo como ela sorria ao seu lado, de qualquer forma, Rey não dava sinais de querer apenas amizade. Devia imaginar, entretanto, que, assim como ele queria esclarecer todos os pontos, ela também ficava insatisfeita com o jeito que a relação estava.

Respirando fundo, Ben comentou:

“Eu _falei_ que gostaria de sair com você aquele dia. O que você acha de nós irmos a um encontro?”

Rey abriu um sorriso largo.

“Um encontro _de verdade_?” Ben assentiu, sorrindo de volta. Ela continuou, soando incerta. “Um encontro de… namorados?”

Ele riu.

“Isso foi um pedido, Rey?”

Ela rolou os olhos, mas nem se importou em esconder a alegria.

“Sim, Ben Solo, estou te pedindo em namoro. Um de nós tem que fazer.”

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

“Eu me declarei primeiro! _E_ te chamei para um encontro.”

“Ok, agora eu estou te pedindo em namoro. Tenho mais um passo para dar.”

Rey ficou de joelhos na grama e Ben já sabia o que ela tinha em mente. Ela levou as mãos para o rosto do (agora) namorado e ele a segurou pela cintura. Encontraram-se no meio do caminho, beijando-se entre risadas e suspiros. Era para ser leve, mas aparentemente havia mais desejo guardado do que se mostrava. Rey levou uma de suas mãos para os cabelos de Ben, deixando a outra escorregar para a gola da sua camisa. As mãos dele estavam no limite entre a barra da blusa dela e a faixa de pele exposta ali. Rey sentia a área queimar. 

Na verdade, outras áreas do seu corpo queimavam naquele momento. Com os joelhos doendo por se apoiarem na grama, Rey voltou a si e lembrou que os dois estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts, a vista de todos os colegas e de qualquer membro do corpo docente que passasse por ali. Por esse motivo, e apenas esse, ela se afastou do beijo, mas não conseguiu ficar muito longe. Ben apertou seu abraço em volta dela e se inclinou para beijá-la de volta. O máximo que conseguiu foi no maxilar da corvinal, o que a fez rir.

“Nós estamos em público.” Disse ela.

“Infelizmente.” Ele respirou fundo.

Rey voltou a se sentar na grama, logo ao lado de Ben. Deveria voltar a estudar, mas a verdade é que ela se sentia muito agitada para isso. O sonserino também demorou a focar de volta ao assunto do livro, considerando seus hormônios à flor da pele. A última coisa que queriam naquele momento era estudar, mas foi o que fizeram, mesmo trocando carinhos e olhares a mais que o normal.

A tensão entre eles foi se dissolvendo, apesar de ainda os envolver. Não demoraria muito para que ambos dessem um jeito de se entregarem.

  
  
  
  


“Então vocês estão namorando agora.” Poe concluiu. Rey sentava-se à sua frente na mesa da Grifinória enquanto os amigos tomavam café. Uma vez que tinha terminado de contar a história, ela conseguiu começar a comer também. “ _Você e ele_ se juntaram.”

“Você vai ter que parar com isso, eventualmente.” Alertou ela.

Poe bufou.

“Estou mais acostumado a vê-lo como meu inimigo.” Notando o olhar da amiga, ele tratou de consertar: “O que já está sendo corrigido, não se preocupe.”

Rey voltou a comer, sem perceber o modo como Poe olhava a sua voltar. Procurava por Finn, que ele sabia já ter acordado, mas que ainda não tinha vindo tomar o café da manhã.

Poe imaginava que Finn estivesse com a nova amiga, Rose. No início, ele tinha sentido ciúmes, mas agora só conseguia ficar triste. Rose, que era mulher e com quem Finn poderia ter um relacionamento heterossexual. Rose, a quem Finn poderia apresentar aos pais. Rose, que era tudo o que Poe não podia ser para Finn. 

O grifinório bufou, chamando a atenção de Rey.

“O que foi?” Perguntou ela.

“Nada.”

A moça limpou a boca no guardanapo e largou o garfo. Poe provavelmente estava frustrado com toda a situação entre ele e Finn, mas Rey não se sentia bem no direito de se meter entre eles. Ela sabia, pelo o que Finn havia lhe contado no outro dia, que a questão não era sobre sentimentos não correspondidos, e sim algo muito maior: Finn de repente tinha notado um possível atração por outros homens e só cabia a Poe aguardar para ver no que aquela jornada ia dar.

De qualquer forma, o coração de Rey pesava ao ver o amigo daquele jeito.

“Ei,” Ela chamou. Poe olhou para ela, meio receoso. “ele vai cair em si.”

O grifinório deu um sorriso amarelo.

“Eu sei.” Respondeu Poe. “Mas a espera é que me mata.”

Como se estivesse escutando o diálogo todo e esperando sua vez para entrar em cena, Finn entrou correndo no Grande Salão, seguindo diretamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Parou atrás de Rey, mas olhou apenas para Poe.

“Podemos conversar?” Ele pediu. 

Não precisou dizer duas vezes; os dois saíram do local como se fossem resolver um assunto de vida ou morte. E Rey ficou, sentada em uma mesa onde ela não tinha intimidade com ninguém, tomando seu café em silêncio e escondendo o sorriso na xícara.

  
  
  
  


Ben reservou a sala de Poções após as aulas para que eles pudessem criar um protótipo da vela em um ambiente adequado. O professor tinha liberado o local durante duas horas para eles, avisando que outros alunos viriam depois. Então, assim que saiu da aula de Artimância com Rey, eles seguiram para as masmorras, suas mochilas cheias dos preparativos.

“Estou ansioso.” Ele admitiu. “É a primeira vez que nós veremos se a pesquisa deu certo.”

“Vai dar!” Rey encorajou. Entrelaçando sua mão com a do namorado, ela continuou: “As essências que seu pai trouxe são muito boas.”

Ben assentiu. Não tinha se sentido bem ao pedir que seu pai os ajudasse, mas após Rey decidir dar uma porcentagem dos lucros para ele, o sonserino conseguiu ficar mais tranquilo. Era mais fácil ver a situação como um trâmite de negócios do que um favor. E não havia nada mais que atormentava Ben do que pensar no quanto devia aos pais - especialmente porque ele estava pagando agora.

Ao chegarem na sala, começaram a arrumar os materiais na bancada. Rey ficaria encarregada da documentação do experimento e Ben, com a solução no caldeirão. Trabalharam mais em silêncio, trocando poucas palavras apenas sobre os resultados observados. Eles eram, acima de tudo, focados no aprendizado e ambiciosos pelas respostas. 

Rey não deixava de escrever nenhuma descrição do que estavam fazendo, visto que, além de ter que relatar aquilo na tese para ser entregue ao professor ao fim do curso, ela também teria que manipular aquelas informações de modo que fosse adaptável ao mundo dos trouxas. Não foi difícil ficar imersa em meio às anotações feitas até então, sem perceber Ben deixar o caldeirão no fogo e se aproximar de onde ela estava sentada.

“Seu esforço é admirável.” Ele elogiou.

Olhando para cima, ela sorriu em sua direção.

“Obrigada,” disse Rey. “mas é o _nosso_ esforço.”

“Não, eu quis dizer o modo como você levou esse projeto desde o início. Eu só estou aqui para ajudar.”

Rey não queria desmerecer o auxílio de Ben, mas manteve-se em silêncio. Sentia-se orgulhosa pelo progresso que eles tinham feito, e ela sabia que não teria chegado até ali sozinha, entretanto, reconhecia que se os dois tinham ido à qualquer lugar tinha sido pela determinação e curiosidade _dela_.

A moça se levantou, inclinando-se para frente e deixando um beijo rápido nos lábios do rapaz em agradecimento. 

“Você deveria checar a poção.” Ela lembrou, voltando a se sentar.

Ben deu a volta e segurou Rey pela mão, puxando-a para se levantar. Ele se apoiou na carteira, trazendo a namorada para perto.

“Precisa ficar em fogo baixo mais uns trinta minutos.”

Pôs as mãos na cintura da moça, tomando-a em um beijo. Rey sentia uma ponta de nervosismo, tentando prestar atenção nos sons vindos do lado de fora da sala, caso alguém se aproximasse. Porém, como ela já esperava de si mesma, não conseguiu se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa quando Ben a apertava contra si daquela forma. Ela _desejava_ por mais contato e, naquela sala vazia, Rey não queria desperdiçar sua chance e sair dali frustrada.

Ben correu as mãos pelas costas da namorada, deslizando por dentro da camiseta. A pele de Rey era quente e macia e, ao tocar sua barriga, pôde sentir os arrepios marcados no corpo da corvinal.

Rey se afastou primeiro, apenas o bastante para tirar o suéter de Ben e jogar a peça de roupa na mesa atrás deles. Vendo a expressão no rosto do namorado, ela explicou:

“Estou sentindo calor _por você_ , vestindo isso.”

Avançou, voltando a atacar a boca do sonserino, sem lhe dar a chance de responder. Ben mordeu o lábio inferior de Rey, fazendo-a ofegar. Uma das mãos dele foi para os cabelos da moça, guiando a cabeça dela para se virar enquanto seguia para o seu pescoço. Ben sentiu os batimentos cardíacos acelerados de Rey em seus lábios. Sabia que ele não deveria estar diferente. Ao lado dela, seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Naquele momento, os sons dos suspiros dela também guiavam as borboletas em seu estômago.

Ben tomou as reações de Rey como um incentivo. Devagar, deixou a mão esquerda seguir para baixo, da cintura para o quadril da namorada e depois para a barra da saia dela. Ele se afastou brevemente, olhando para Rey em um pedido silencioso. Ao vê-la assentir, Ben trocou os dois de posição, deixando-a contra a carteira enquanto ele a abraçava por trás. 

Rey sentia seu rosto queimar e dificuldade para respirar. Ela fechou os olhos, querendo guardar aquela sensação na memória, enquanto sentia os dedos de Ben correrem pela parte interna da sua coxa, propositalmente evitando onde ela queria ser _tocada_. Ela ficou impaciente, mexendo-se contra ele. Uma das mãos de Ben apertou sua cintura, mas Rey já tinha notado o estado do namorado. A moça sorriu, embevecida. Empinando o quadril contra ele, a corvinal levou seu braço para cima, tocando a nuca de Ben enquanto recebia mordidas no pescoço. 

Quando o sonserino _finalmente_ parou de torturar Rey e escorreu a mão para dentro da calcinha da namorada, ela suspirou. A situação onde a corvinal se encontrava combinado com o vapor dentro da sala fechada de Poções tornava tudo muito mais quente do que Rey imaginava que seria.

Sentir a namorada molhada em sua mão fazia Ben querer perder a cabeça. Ele tinha ciência de que dois estavam dentro de uma sala de aula, com milhares de pessoas que poderiam entrar a qualquer momento, mas, ouvindo Rey gemer, tudo o que Ben queria era fazer amor com ela na mesa do professor. Não ajudava quando a moça continuava se esfregando contra ele; Ben a segurou firme contra si e xingou baixinho em seu ouvido. 

O tom de voz do namorado fez as pernas de Rey bambearem. Ela jogou os livros e anotações em cima da mesa para o chão, tirou a mão de Ben de dentro de si e se virou rapidamente, sentando-se do tampo da carteira antes de puxar o rapaz de volta. Ele voltou a colocar suas mãos nas pernas da corvinal, dessa vez sem querer provocá-la.

“Posso tentar uma coisa?” Perguntou Ben.

“Tentar o quê?”

“Você confia em mim?”

E Rey olhou para ele, o rosto corado e olhos brilhantes de excitação de um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto em Ben. Ela assentiu. O sonserino seguiu para a barra da calcinha dela, puxando o tecido para baixo. Rey ajudou a tirar, ansiosa para ver o que ele faria. Sua pele quente se arrepiou ao entrar em contato com a madeira fria abaixo de si, mas nada a preparou para a visão de Ben se ajoelhar à sua frente, sem jamais desviar o olhar dela. Rey engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, sentindo o namorado beijar a parte interna das suas coxas, deixando mordidas leves caminho a dentro. Sentia a respiração dele em sua virilha e fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o que vinha a seguir quando ouviu um grito vindo da porta da frente.

Os dois tomaram um susto, onde Ben se levantou de imediato para cobrir Rey e ela, por sua vez, inclinou-se para o lado a tempo de ver Rose voltar pela porta de onde tinha entrado, o vaso de suculenta que ela sempre carregava agora espatifado no chão. Rey gemeu, frustrada, encostando a testa no peito de Ben. 

“É isso, estamos ferrados.”

  
  
  
  


Afinal de contas, eles não estavam ferrados porque Rose tinha descrição e tato o bastante para fingir que a cena nunca tinha acontecido. Além do mais, a solução que estava sendo preparada para o projeto não ficou danificada em nenhum momento, apresentando uma vela perfeita, conforme eles tinham planejado que seria, então ninguém nunca imaginou que o casal poderia estar fazendo qualquer coisa que não o trabalho de Poções. Finn e Poe, tão imersos em seu próprio mundo, descobrindo o novo relacionamento entre si, também não questionaram por que Rey estava tão esbaforida quando encontrou com eles no Grande Salão para jantar. 

Para Hogwarts, a sala de Poções estava imaculada. Para Ben e Rey, era apenas uma lembrança do que gostariam de fazer, caso estivessem sozinhos em uma sala isolada. E cada um sabia do _quanto_ queriam ter a oportunidade novamente.

  
  



End file.
